Of Fire(boy) and Water(girl)
by idek.writings
Summary: In which Gray just wants Juvia to answer the phone and to eat some buffalo wings. Natsu and Juvia Brotp. Some gruvia at the end because I couldn't help myself.


**So I saw this post on Tumblr by roar-or-the-fire-dragon headcannoning Natsu and Juvia playing Fireboy and Watergirl. I actually love that game so much so I know how it feels. Also apparently now I headcannon Gray being in love with buffalo wings. I have no idea how that happened but it did. Oops.**

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail box of-" Gray pressed end call for the 12th time since he arrived back in Magnolia. Juvia wasn't answering. _Maybe she's sleeping_ a part of him thought. He checked his watch, which read 8:46 p.m. _Nah, but her phone could be dead. No wait, she's probably in the shower._ Gray decided that was the most reasonable answer since Juvia took super long showers. What do you do in the bathroom for two hours? He was in there for 15 minutes max.

Deciding to just wait for his girlfriend to call him back, Gray started his trek to his apartment, hoping Natsu had some left some leftover wings in the fridge. He'd probably just play Overwatch or watch a movie and go to sleep. Then tomorrow, he and Juvia could head out and do stuff.

When Gray was outside of his apartment door, he could hear a lot of noise coming from the other side. Gray prayed Lucy wasn't over. He has nothing against the girl, but he hated watching her and Natsu being all lovey-dovey around him. How was he going to keep down his buffalo wings?

Turning the key and opening the door, Gray stepped inside the apartment.

Gray was only gone for two and a half days. Only two and a half.

There were empty coffee cups on just about every surface. Three pizza boxes were on top of the TV. He could see some empty ramen bowls here and there along with some water bottles and one empty box of salad. These were not the things that surprised him.

What surprised him was that Juvia and Natsu were lying on two comforters in the middle of the hallway, pillows all around them and a laptop between.

Juvia had her hair in a bun, wearing a huge Elemental Four sweatshirt with black leggings and mismatched socks. She had on her glasses, which she only used when she was doing college stuff like projects or papers. _She looks cute_ Gray thought to himself, but when doesn't Juvia look cute? (Never)

Natsu looked like Natsu at home, wearing a white t-shirt and some sweatpants. He was also incredibly focused on whatever was happening on the computer screen. Both of them had also failed to notice that he had entered the apartment. What if he was a murderer?

Gray honestly had no idea what to say, so he went with his go to phrase.

"What the hell."

They both looked up at him then. A smile spread across Juvia's face and Natsu gave him a nod.

"Gray-sama!"

"The buffalo wings are in the fridge."

You can probably guess who said what.

The promise of buffalo wings momentarily distracted Gray, but then he saw Juvia's phone charging on the counter and he was brought back to reality.

"What the hell is _this_ ," he said, gesturing to the mess. "And what the hell is this," he said, now gesturing to them.

"We found the best game ever made!" Natsu exclaimed.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement. "It's amazing Gray-sama! But Juvia and Natsu-san have been stuck on this level for hours."

"We would be passed this one if we just looked at a walkthrough."

"That's cheating Natsu-san. Where would the sense of accomplishment come from if we don't figure it out ourselves?"

They talked like they had this argument before. Gray was still confused.

"How long have you been here Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Umm, how long have you been gone?"

Gray ran his hand over his face. "Why are you two in the middle of the hallway?"

"The hallway gets the best connection, the game doesn't lag here," Natsu said.

Gray looked back over at Juvia. "Gajeel hasn't called to see where you were?"

"He might've. Juvia doesn't really know, she hasn't checked her phone in a few days."

Gray let out a dry laugh, not really believing this is what he came home to.

"So, you two are saying that since I went up north, you guys have done nothing but play an online game?" He said in disbelief.

The two in question nodded.

"What game are you even playing?" He asked incredulously.

"Fireboy and watergirl," Natsu said with a smirk.

"What? You mean that game kids play on that website…umm what was it called…. Funsciencetimes-"

"Coolmathgames," Juvia interrupted.

"Yeah, that website. You guys have been playing that the _entire_ time I was gone?"

"Yup!" Natsu said happily. "We already completed the whole Forest Temple and now we're on the Ice Temple, but we are still stuck on that level."

"We had a ton of pizza too. Did you know Natsu-san also likes pineapple on his pizza Gray-sama?" Juvia said excitedly.

Gray wrinkled his nose. He thought pineapple on pizza was a sin.

"Sadly, yes." Gray went over to look at Juvia's phone. Besides himself, she also had mixed calls from Gajeel and Lucy. Natsu's phone was charging next to Juvia's, and he also had missed calls, the majority from Lucy.

After composing himself a bit more, Gray decided that two days of this was enough and this had to end (A/N: lol END ha). He walked over and shut the laptop.

"What the hell Gray!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia also yelled.

"This," Gray said, motioning to them, the computer, and the mess, "Is not something that needs to continue. I'm happy you guys are friends that can bond over kid games and pineapple pizza but you guys can do that in increments.

"The place is a mess and you both need to shower. People have been _calling_ you for Mavis' sake! So no more shark boy and lava girl-"

"Fire boy and water girl." Natsu interjected.

"No more of whatever the heck tonight. Tomorrow we're gonna clean this place up and have buffalo wings for breakfast. Tonight we are gonna remind our friends that we are in fact _alive_ and go to sleep _,_ ok?" He looked to them and they both nodded begrudgingly, looking like little kids that were just scolded.

"Good. C'mon Juvia let's get to bed," Gray said, walking towards his bedroom, realizing he was way more tired than he was before he stepped foot into this godforsaken apartment.

He heard Juvia say goodnight to Natsu before following him to his room.

When they were nice and snuggled under the covers, Juvia asked about his trip.

"It was nice, I guess. Lyon asked about you of course. So did everyone else. They all love you."

Juvia giggled and hugged him tighter. "You should tell them to come down to visit sometime, Juvia would like to see them again."

Gray scoffed and set his chin atop of her head. "I could wait a year or two before seeing Lyon again," Gray said into a yawn.

"Go to sleep Gray-sama, you need your rest," she said, kissing his chest.

Gray yawned again and kissed the top of her head. "Says the girl who stayed up for two days playing a fucking kids game."

Juvia snuggled into the comfortable embrace. "Goodnight Gray-sama."

She could hear the soft snores coming from him. That night, Gray dreamt about buffalo wings and Juvia.

* * *

 **If you want to request stuff follow me on tumblr and ask. My tumblr is the same as my .**

 **Sometimes you just have to be the mature adult when your friends build a pillow fort in the hallway and haven't slept or showered in two and a half days. Also pineapple pizza is life. Fight me on it.**


End file.
